Just Kiss Me
by emlovesyouu
Summary: If I had been eating, I surely would have choked. If I had been standing, I surely would have fainted. If I had been sleeping, I surely would have woken up from shock. - Ron/Hermione one-shot.
1. Part I

**Yes, yes, I am back again! So, this is another Ron/Hermione one-shot (obviously) and it is set in the Summer after 6****th**** year, but before the wedding and stuff. Oh, and Harry is not there yet, so before that too. I'm not too sure where this idea came from, but it was one of those times where you just think of one line, and it carries on from there. Anyway, I started writing this and I have rewritten it a couple of times over and I'm still not 100% happy with the end of it, but it was the best of all three versions. Enough of my rambling, enjoy !**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

If I hadn't been so damn excited about Hermione arriving, I don't know how I would have gotten through the past two weeks. Mum was driving every single one of us up the wall, with all the talk and preparation for the wedding. Ginny and I had been doing so much bloody housework, it was a surprise we were both still sane; though only just.

I reckon this is the first Summer break that I've actually written to Hermione as often as I'd said I would. Her letters were different to all the others he'd received from her over the years. She often spoke of her worry about the mission that lay ahead, and for the welfare of her parents, though she knew there was nothing more she could do for them. The only light-felt part of her letters was where she spoke of how she was looking forward to travelling to the Burrow, and for the wedding, having never been to a wizarding wedding before.

I could tell straight away that something wasn't quite right, the moment she apparated onto the front lawn, meeting my eyes almost immediately through the open kitchen window. I left the unwashed dishes in the sink and moved outside to greet her, though Mum beat me to it.

"Hermione, dear," Mum fussed. "It's so good to see you."

"You too, Mrs Weasley," she replied politely, before turning to Ron and embracing him quickly.

Although we'd already finished lunch, I made Hermione a sandwich and sat at the table with her while she ate. We did not speak; how could we, Mum was just in the room next door, and I could sense Hermione did not want our conversation to be overheard.

That afternoon, every time it seemed we'd have a moment to ourselves, something happened or someone got in the way. Mum would need help with the washing. Ginny needed Hermione's opinion on her hair for the wedding. Fred and George would walk in the room and conveniently need to use it for something. And each and every time they were interrupted, I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

It wasn't until after dinner, when Mum and Dad had gone to bed early and everyone else was going about their own business, that we finally got a moment alone. After a quiet knock, Hermione shut the door gently and sat, facing me, on the bed.

"Hey," I looked up as she walked in, only to notice tears in her eyes, and not for the first time that day. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's fine," she whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, your tears tell me otherwise," I stated.

Shaking her head, she said quietly, "it's nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying." Reaching over and resting my hand on her knee, I continued, "you know, I'm scared too. Petrified, really. I mean, this whole situation is crazy. We're three seventeen year olds going out to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. We should be enjoying our last year at school and worrying about exams and what we're going to do in the future, instead we'll be worrying about where You-Know-Who's next horcrux is and how on earth we're supposed to finish him. If Mum knew where we were going and what we were going to do, she'd probably put bars on my window and confiscate my wand-"

It was then that I remembered what I'd read in her letter I'd only received just yesterday, about how the best way to keep her parents safe was to wipe their memories. It was then that it clicked in my mind why she'd seemed so upset all day.

Leaning forward, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her to my chest, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Moments after, she broke down in tears.

I've always been really horrible at comforting people; especially girls. I mean, if Harry was upset, I could just give him a bit of a pat on the shoulder and that's that. But Hermione? I had no idea.

By the time she'd settled down, it was quite late. Standing up and squeezing my hand, Hermione said, " I should probably get to bed, Ginny's probably wondering where I am."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Before she had left my room, I quickly added, "are you sure there isn't anything I can do?"

Shaking her head, she left the room, but not before I could've sworn I hear her whisper, "just kiss me."

If I had been eating, I surely would have choked. If I had been standing, I surely would have fainted. If I had been sleeping, I surely would have woken up from shock; though if I was sleeping I wouldn't have been able to hear her at all.

However, I was doing none of these things, so I just sat there and thought of what would have happened if I was brave and gutsy and lived in the moment. I would have jumped off the bed as quick as my feet could carry me, and get to the door before she had a chance to leave. She would have asked what I was doing and I would have told her that I'd heard what she'd said. I'd watch that blush creep up her neck and into her cheeks before placing my hands on either side of her head and bringing her lips to mine. I would have ignored the fireworks erupting around us as I tried to close my door without breaking our contact. I would have let out all of the feelings I'd been holding in since I realised that Hermione wasn't just a mate, but a beautiful woman.

I wouldn't have pulled away until we got to a point where we could not survive any longer without taking a breath. And even then, I would not let her go, but hold her close and press kisses into her hair. I would tell her how much of an idiot I was for ever going out with Lavender and how it was only she that I had ever truly fancied. I would tell her, better late than never, that she was the most beautiful girl at the Yule Ball, and that the only reason I despised Krum was that I wished I could have been the one dancing with her instead of him. I would admit that I was not 'boggled' after the poisoning incident, but that I just couldn't bear to face her, knowing that she now knew. I would have asked her to be my date to Bill and Fleur's wedding, officially, so that I had a reason to hog her the whole evening. And finally, I would tell her that no matter what, even if we both died on our journey ahead, that I would never stop loving her.

However, I am not brave nor gutsy, and nor do I live in the moment, because even though I was sure my ears had not deceived me, I did nothing. I gave her a quick smile and let her leave my room.

And once again, a moment had passed in which it would have been an appropriate time to tell her how I felt, and now I would just have to wait until the next one came by.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**The End! I really hope you liked this one, and if you did, or have any ideas for any more one-shots, pretty please review and let me know.**

**Also, if anyone could help me out here, I am trying to find a story that I read a little while ago. It was a post-war story and it followed Ron and Hermione cleaning up the night after, with Hermione using the showers in the boys dormitories. I'm pretty sure it was just a one-shot, but I have not been able to find it?**

**Anyway, please remember to review.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


	2. Part II

**Hey guys! This was originally just going to be a one-shot, but after a request from GingerPygmy99, I decided to continue on with this chapter, although this will definitely be the last; unless I somehow get like 100 reviews on this. Anyway, this is from Hermione's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

The days that followed my arrival at the Burrow seemed like any other Summer; except for the fact that my best friends and I were plotting how to kill a wizard with much more experience, power and followers than the three of us had. But other than that, everything was normal.

I has been trying to stay strong and not break down in tears every time I thought about my parents and pictured them packing up my childhood home and moving halfway across the world. Without me. I had been quite successful at doing so, disregarding my first night here. Instead I focused my energy on helping Mrs Weasley and Fleur with preparation for the wedding.

The Order had been in and out quite a lot, trying to devise a plan on how to successfully collect Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's house. Ron and I had a feeling that Lupin suspected we were up to something, though even if he did confront us about it, we had sworn to Harry that we wouldn't tell anyone.

However, Ron seemed to be acting a little odd the last day or two; like he was nervous. Obviously he would be nervous about getting Harry here safely and then heading out on our own, but it was a different kind of nervous. He just wasn't acting like himself.

We were sitting in the lounge room, the fire warming the room trying to disguise the horrible weather outside. Considering it was supposed to be Summer, the weather was crap. I was sitting on the rug, leaning against the couch, reading through a book I'd found in Ginny's room. Ron was in an armchair reading a Quiddich magazine.

Every now and then I felt like someone was watching me, and I'd look up to see Ron quickly glance back to his magazine. A couple of time it seemed like he was about to say something, but then changed his mind.

"I heard what you said the other night," Ron mumbled, partly to himself, without looking up from the article he was reading.

At his words, I froze. What had I said the other night? I couldn't recall saying anything that I didn't think he would have-"

_Oh my God!_

Wait, that couldn't be right. If he'd heard what I'd said, or what I think he was referring to, surely he would have commented then; not three days later. It was then that it all made sense. _That's_ why he'd been acting so weird. How could I have been so stupid? Ron had heard what I'd whispered as I'd left his room the other night, and now he was acting awkwardly because he didn't feel the same way. Now he probably won't want me to go with him and Harry. Then sending my parents would have been for nothing. He'll probably go and tell the rest of his family, then Ginny will hate me for liking her brother. And Harry will be annoyed 'cause I've mucked up our little trio

"P-pardon?" I stumbled.

"Oh, I just said that I don't remember the Heads playing the other night. Quiddich," Ron clarified, looking up and smiling briefly, his cheeks a little pink.

"Right. Quiddich," I muttered. I suppose there was a possibility that I'd misheard him; but I was almost certain I hadn't.

After that I could no longer concentrate on my reading. I swear I had read the same page about fifty times, and still taken in none of it.

"You alright, Hermione?" Ron asked, obviously having noticed I hadn't turned a page for the last fifteen minutes.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine," I said quickly. "I just thought you said something else, nothing important."

"Funny that," Ron said, laughing quietly.

"Funny?"

Realising I was asking him a question, he looked up and explained, "Oh, it's just that I, you know, thought the exact same thing the other day. A bit funny, really."

Going back to my reading, I could hardly contain my thoughts from jumping out of my throat. If he'd thought he'd misheard me the other day, maybe I had not misheard him just before.

My mind was still whirring later that night when Mrs Weasley called us all in for dinner.

And later again when Ginny was practising different hairstyles for the wedding on me.

And even later still when Ron and I were sitting in his room talking about seeing Harry again tomorrow night.

When it came time to go to bed, and I was walking towards his door, I made a snap decision; one that I had no idea whether I would regret afterwards.

Turning around and looking at him feebly, I whispered, "I may be falling in love with you, Ron Weasley."

Coughing, Ron said, "I – uh – I heard you, just now."

"I know," I replied, the smile on my face too large to hide. "I meant for you to hear."

The last thing I saw before I entered the hall, was Ron's cheeks turn a rosy pink and a smile that would match mine, appearing on his lips.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**There you go, the end! (It is actually the end now). I hope you enjoyed, and remember... REVIEW!**

**Em xXxXxxx**


End file.
